


Reality Through Dreams

by yaboiksar



Category: Jane Foster - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki/Jane - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiksar/pseuds/yaboiksar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U Jane/Loki - Loki is sent to earth to watch over it in case of a Frost Giant attack. He just doesn't remember he had anything to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a few things clear before we get into this. The events in Thor happened, just not exactly. Loki did not try and kill Thor. Thor was sent to earth and called back after about a week since Loki did not take finding out about being a Frost Giant well. I was intentionally vague for some things because they will come out in the story. It's E for later chapters.
> 
> First time playing in this universe. I am a comic book nut and have loved Loki since I was a kid (worked at Marvel for a bit) so hopefully I won't fuck up too badly. =)
> 
> Ok, let's get to it.

“You want me to do WHAT?!”

Thor winced at her tone but his eyes continued to follow Jane around her lab. He had a feeling she wouldn’t be welcome to the idea but he had not anticipated her level of anger.

“It would not be for long, Jane. And I would make sure you are watched. My father just wants Loki to...learn he is not as important as he thinks he is.” Again, Thor grimaced. His phrasing could have been better. He was not blind. He had always seen how his father treated Loki.

“Earth is not a dumping ground for misbehaving Aesir!” She kept pacing but would stop to look at him when she yelled. “He’s a prince! How in the hell am I supposed to hide him? He’s got to have-” She waved her hands around in the air frantically. “-special stuff he can do. What the hell am I supposed to do if he decides he doesn’t like it here?”

Thor took a tentative step toward her as he spoke. “He would not remember what he has done. Father will remove the past week from his mind. He wishes for him to learn humility for the damage he has caused. He nearly started a war, Jane.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed at the light haired prince. “So that’s what you guys do? Send down your trouble makers so the lowly humans can teach them about being simple?”

“That is not what I meant. He does not disclose everything he does to me but as far as I know, my father has only sent a few of our people to your world and it was thousands of years ago.” His gentle tone deflated her anger a bit. Thor approached her slowly and touched her shoulder so she’d look at him. “I would not ask this of you, Jane, if I felt you would be in any danger. My brother is devious and likes to play tricks but he would never intentionally hurt you. He does not think very highly of humans but I think you might surprise him.” He smiled at her and immediately knew she would agree.

Jane took in one large breath and studied Thor’s face. She knew he’d never lie to her and she had to admit, he’d never put her in harm’s way. Still, this was asking a lot. A hell of a lot. She was about to protest a bit more but then he smiled.

God, she hated when he did that. 

* * *

“Father, I must again state how wrong this is.” Thor paced around the large chamber of books, his eyes fixed on the king of Asgard.

“It is what must be done.” If Thor hadn’t been so distracted by his father’s course of action he would have heard the hint of remorse in his voice.

“Why? You have punished us before, many times. Why should this time be any different?”

The All-Father glared back at his oldest son hard. “You _know_ why.”

Before all of this, Thor was happy to just go along his days fighting and waiting to be king. He enjoyed absorbing the love from his people and going along his merry way. Then Loki had to go and pull a prank that would change the course of everything. He couldn’t deny that it had opened his eyes.

“I still do not understand why you never told him. Told us. What does-”

Odin cut him off angrily. “He is a Jotun! What would I have said? Do you think our people would have accepted him?”

Thor did not back down from his father. “You are only delaying the inevitable. They will find out. _He_ will find out. And then what?” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “He is my brother. That is all I care about. It is all mother cares about.” He glared back at Odin. “It is all _you_ should have cared about.”

Thor turned around and left before his father could say anymore. He didn’t want to hear it. It wouldn’t change his actions.

He walked quickly down the ornate halls of the palace, on his way to pick up his brother and put on the act of his life.

* * *

Arriving at Loki’s door, Thor nodded at the two guards and they quickly left the brothers alone. He lifted his hand to knock but heard a voice before he had the chance.

“Is Odin ready for me now? What’s it to be, then?” Thor pushed the door open to see his brother standing in the middle of the room like he had not a care in the world. “Maybe our _father_ has taken a page from the mortal myths and has decided to chain me to a rock?” He spat the familial word out and it nearly made Thor tell him everything.

“No more tricks, Loki. Please...I do not wish this to be harder on you than it already is.” A bright green flash made Thor shield his eyes but when he looked toward his brother again, he could see the damage their father had already done.

The room was destroyed. Tables, chairs, pieces of furniture all scattered about. The mirrors smashed and pieces of glass littered the floor. And his brother, Thor had never seen him like this. Loki prided himself on always being kempt. Never was a hair out of place, his armor always gleaming. Thor could now see it was more for their father than it had ever been for Loki.

Before him stood a broken man. Loki’s hair, usually always slicked back, was wild and stringy. The short, black locks were frayed. Obviously his brother had ran his hands through it so much the strands couldn’t take it. He wasn’t wearing his armor, just a simple green tunic and his shiny black pants and boots.

Loki approached Thor slowly. “Were you expecting the monster?”

“Loki, you are my brot-”

“Do not call me that!” Thor glared back at his brother but did not try and finish.

Loki settled his breathing and pushed quickly past Thor heading for the throne room. He never turned as he spoke. “Let us get this over with, shall we?”

* * *

“Would it be beneath me to admit that I am nervous?” Loki turned to Thor, smirking.

Thor chuckled, momentarily forgetting how all of this was a ruse. But he couldn’t look into his brother’s eyes long before his part in all this came back.

_“You cannot do this!”_

_Thor winced at how desperate his brother sounded as the guards held him down. Odin approached him slowly but his determination could not be swayed._

_“Loki, you do not understand the implications of your actions. And for that, you will be sent away. But, I cannot place all the blame on you. You are not ready for the truth and so, I shall take it from you.”_

_Loki’s eyes turned to their mother. The pleading making Frigga’s breath catch. “Mother! Mother, please! Please do not let him do this!” She started to make her way to him. “Am I your son or am I the monster?”_

_Odin’s shout stopped Frigga on the last step before she could cross to her youngest son. “Enough!” He raised Gungnir and the echo of it hitting the floor silenced everyone. The All-Father’s eye never left Loki as he spoke. “Loki Odinson, you are banished. Like your brother, you must learn from your mistakes. Knowing what you are has proven to be an obstacle you can not overcome at this time. Therefore, I take that knowledge from you.”_

_Thor watched as Loki screamed out one last time before his father placed his hand on his brother’s forehead and he went quiet._

“Thor? Are you ok?” Loki’s voice brought Thor back to the present.

“Heimdall has asked if we are ready.” Loki was studying him and Thor smiled nervously. He was never the liar his brother was.

“Of course. Let us be off.” Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder and the dark prince just smiled back. “There is someone I want you to meet.”


	2. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, really slow updates. Let's hope this year is calmer.

“Jane, if you keep pulling on that string your entire shirt is gonna come off. Not that Thor would mind but it might not make the best first impression on Loki.” Darcy snorted as Jane snatched her hand away from the thread at the bottom of her blouse. “What are you so nervous about anyway? Abs said he would only be here a little while. It’s not like we’ve never had a God sleepover before.”

Jane glared at her assistant before turning back to the vast emptiness of the desert. Thor was late. Not by much but the longer it took, the more nervous she got. Darcy covered her eyes with her palm and glanced up at the sky. “I could be wrong but I think the prince ray is incoming.”

As she held her breath and looked up into the sky, Jane could see Darcy was right. The cloud formation and tunnel swirls could only mean one thing. They both flinched at the bright light and blinked a few times to bring their eyes back into focus.

In the middle of the intricate design they’d seen every time the bifrost delivered an Aesir, were two figures. Jane instantly recognized Thor’s light visage. She smiled at him as he made his way towards her, smiling also. Her eyes shifted to his companion, who she could only assume was Loki. His back was to her but she could already see how the brothers were like night and day. Almost literally.

Jane watched Loki as Thor exchanged greetings with Darcy. He was everything Thor wasn’t. He was tall, but lithe not broad. His hair was dark, so dark it bordered on blue. Thor’s armor was silver and red, Loki’s was green and gold and as he turned taking in his surroundings, Jane could see some silver as well. When he finally had turned toward them, Jane held her breath.

His eyes. She’d never seen eyes so green in her life. And he was staring back at her, hard.

“Brother, come! These are the ladies I was telling you about.” Thor smiled between Jane and Darcy.

Loki finally began to move towards them and Jane let out her breath slowly. The man even moved differently. There was no delicate way to put it; Thor was like a bull in a China shop. Loki was...well the first thing that popped into her head was a wolf. Maybe a snake. She smirked at that. She’d stayed up way too late reading about the Prince of Mischief. He stopped right in front of her, just a bit too close than was appropriate and bowed.

Loki crossed his arm across his chest as he bent. “I am Prince Loki of Asgard and I am here to serve you.” His eyes never left Jane’s and she couldn’t help the blush that crept up to her ears.

Thor looked between the two as the silence became uncomfortable. “Loki, this is Darcy. She is Doctor Foster’s assistant.” It looked as if his brother had difficulty peeling his eyes away from Jane to remember his manners. As soon as he graced the other woman with his smile he was immediately the same Loki Thor was used to. “It is my pleasure, Lady Darcy.” He gave her the same formal greeting and Thor smirked. Darcy smiled back at him but she didn’t blush. Darcy never blushed. Everything just went straight to her mouth.

“Well you’re hot. Are there any people up there that aren’t completely gorgeous?”

“Darcy!” Jane looked mortified and Loki just squinted in confusion.

“What?! Look at him.” Darcy waved a hand at Loki while speaking to Jane. She glanced at Thor. “No offense big guy but your brother is smokin’.”

Loki turned to Thor. “I do not understand. I am not on fire, therefore how could I be smoking?”

Thor laughed deeply and clapped his brother on the back. “Midgard will prove quite the challenge for you, brother.”

Jane smiled and explained. “What Darcy is trying to say is that she finds you attractive. It’s a mortal slang term for people who are pleasing to the eye.”

Loki shifted his eyes to the side, processing her definition. He seemed satisfied and finally smiled back at Darcy. “I thank you for your compliment, Lady Darcy.” He glanced at Jane quickly but skimmed his eyes around them. “I am already finding parts of Midgard to be, pleasing to the eye.”

"Jane, are you alright? You look flushed. Is it the heat?" Thor gently touched her shoulder and she met his eyes shyly. She gave him a timid smile before replying quickly. "No, no. I'm fine. Let's uh, why don't we head back? I'm sure there's a lot we need to go over."

"Yes, unfortunately I cannot stay long." Thor turned to Loki who was squinting about, taking in the desert. He made sure to cover the look of sadness on his face before Loki turned to smile back at them.

"May I ask, what is that?" Loki took a few steps toward a giant metal beast.

Thor chuckled and stepped up next to his brother. "That, dear brother, is a car. A metal carriage of sorts and the only thing on Midgard that's been able to best me. Twice."

* * *

Jane shifted around equipment and tables, shutting off lights and monitors.

"Do you require assistance Doctor Foster?"

Loki's smooth voice startled her and she spun around. He was standing near the front door, hands clasped behind his back. At some point he'd changed from his armor. His dark green tunic looked soft and hung over black leather pants. His collar had gold designs woven into it and just above his boots, his pants were woven into what looked like a checkered pattern. His hair had started to separate from whatever it was he used to slick it back. A few sections had escaped and fell into his eyes.

_ Darcy was right. He’s hot. _

“Oh, no it’s fine. Erik and Darcy are in bed so I’m just turning off anything I won’t be using.” She cursed herself for sounding so nervous. The God was intimidating even when he wasn’t doing anything.

“Will you not retire as well?”

Jane chuffed at that. “I wish. Unfortunately, someone around here has to work.” She turned to her work station and began studying the large monitor.

“May I ask what it is you are looking at?”

Jane jumped when his voice came from directly behind her. She turned her head quickly, eyes wide. She hadn’t even heard him move.

Loki held up a hand. “Forgive me, Doctor Foster. I did not mean to startle you.”

“I just...I didn’t hear you move is all. And please, call me Jane. I definitely put in the work for the Doctor part but it’s a bit of a mouthful.” She smiled at him and he smirked back.

Loki nodded once. “Then you may call me Loki. I most certainly did not put in the work for the Prince part.” He smirked at his joke and Jane was glad it was a bit dark in the room. She was blushing again.

The silence was starting to get awkward. “Oh yes, you, you wanted to know what I was looking at.” It came out just a little too excited but Jane pointed to her monitor.

* * *

Loki stood near the windows at the front of the lab as he watched Jane work. She had explained what she was doing and he offered to try and help her. She had looked surprised and frankly, so was Loki. Why was he offering to give her answers to questions that were better left secret?

She’d mentioned Thor’s offer of information and what he’d already told her. He didn’t miss the look of tension on her face when she spoke of his brother. He knew Thor liked the mortal woman and it seemed she felt something for him as well. Loki could tell she was upset with the big oaf. He sighed loudly. His brother; always making promises he never keeps.

She was intriguing, this Jane. He hadn’t been on Midgard in centuries and while it was the Princes job to make sure the realms were peaceful, he hadn’t studied more than was necessary. His orders to protect the realm from a possible Frost Giant invasion had come swiftly, leaving him no time to do any research. It prickled him a bit. Loki did not like going into any situation without suitable information. He was not Thor, always barreling into anything and everything with that bloody hammer.

Still, he could not complain about his outpost. Jane was beautiful and he’d felt something when he’d caught her staring at him in the desert. Loki had been with many beautiful women but Jane, her eyes spoke of an intelligence and curious nature that rivaled his own. He had not expected to find anything of the sort in a mortal. Maybe he should ask Thor to bring him a few tomes from the archives?

Loki’s musing broke as he heard a faint shuffling outside the lab. He turned quickly and ran his eyes back and forth on the street. There, starting to line up facing the lab, were men dressed in black; each pointing some kind of device towards them.

“Jane!” She startled as Loki yelled and knocked over her chair as she jumped up. She made her way to him quickly but he held out his arm to keep her from getting any closer to the windows.

“What’s going--” One by one the men flipped on lights attached to the devices Loki had seen. Once the line had finished a large, nearly blinding light came from in the middle of them and Loki cursed himself for not noticing the metal beast. What had Thor called it? A car?

Before either of them could move or say anything a voice Jane was all too familiar with came from a man exiting the car.

“Doctor Foster, please step outside and bring the Asgardian with you.”

“Well that didn’t take as long as I was hoping.”

Loki looked down at her, clearly confused. “You know these mortals?”

Jane sighed heavily. “Unfortunately, yes. Come on.” She gently pulled on his forearm to lead him outside the lab. They stopped in front of the windows and Loki tensed as the man who had spoken approached Jane.

“Doctor Foster.”

“Agent Coulson.”


	3. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, so good.

Loki stepped closer to Jane as Coulson approached her.

Jane could practically feel the tension in the air around the two men. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with guns pointed at them didn’t help. She glanced at Loki and noticed he’d brought both his hands up behind his back, holding onto something.

Jane placed her hand lightly on the prince’s bicep. “Loki, please. I know this man. He would never hurt me. Don’t make this worse than it has to be.”

Loki looked down at her. Never in his life did he think a mortal woman, any woman for that matter, could have this kind of effect on him. Her eyes made it difficult for him to deny her request. He also saw the logic in waiting.

He slowly released whatever he’d been holding and brought his hands to his sides. Jane wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he was about to do. “As you wish, Lady Jane.” He gave her a curt nod as he spoke then turned his attention to the man. “Do not take my agreement lightly. If you mean her any harm, son of Coul, I will do what I must.”

Agent Coulson stared back at the Asgardian then turned back to Jane. “What, exactly, are you doing that keeps bringing mythological gods to earth?” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, I’m not doing anything.” She glanced over the agent’s shoulder and then glared back at him. “Mind taking the guns off us? I’m pretty sure our relationship would go smoother if every time I saw you, you weren’t holding a gun on me.” Jane used air quotes as she said relationship.

“Our _relationship_ would go smoother if you’d stop bringing dangerous people onto our planet.”

“What is a gun?”

 Jane and Coulson looked at Loki. She pointed to the agents behind Coulson. “The devices they’re holding are called guns. Earth weapons.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and then turned toward the line of agents. “Well then…”

The first yelp came from one of the agents near the far end of the line. Jane blinked a few times but the scene never changed. The guns were gone and she watched as agents scrambled around trying to get away from the pile of snakes that now lay at their feet.

“You...you turned the guns into snakes?!”

Loki smirked down at her.

Coulson sighed heavily as he watched his men dance around the reptiles. “This doesn’t help.”

“Neither does showing up in the middle of the night to lay weapons upon us.” Loki snapped.

Jane kept staring at Loki. “How did you do that?”

Before the prince could respond, Coulson cut in. “That doesn’t really matter right now. I need you both to come with me.”

“We are going no where.”

“If you prefer we could force you.”

Loki grit his teeth at the mortal and spoke slowly. “You dare threaten a prince of Asgard?”

“Boys, please.” Jane stepped between the two men as she raised her arms to separate them. She looked at Coulson first. “We’ll come with you.” She hadn’t realized she’d touched him till she felt Loki tense under her palm. She then looked at him. “It’s fine. We’ll see what they want and then come back. No guns. No snakes.” She glanced back and forth between the men.

Loki spoke to Jane but his eyes never left the agent. “As you wish.”

Coulson continued to look as indifferent as he always did when Jane saw him. “Follow me.” He turned and walked to the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV.

Loki waited for Jane to start walking and accompanied her. She crawled into the back of the car first. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Loki hesitate before scrunching his tall frame onto the seat next to her. She blushed as she slid into him when his weight settled into the cushion.

Loki didn’t notice. He refused to take his eyes off the back of Agent Coulson’s head. He didn’t like this but if Jane went, he would not let her go alone. He narrowed his eyes. Not that the agent gave him much choice by threatening them.

“So…”

Loki finally stopped glaring at Coulson and glanced down at Jane when she spoke.

“Really...the snakes...how did you do that?”

* * *

"Check."

Loki didn't stop pacing as he waved his hand toward Jane and the board.

Jane smiled as one of the chess pieces, a pawn, shifted and moved toward her side of the board. "How do you know where you're moving the pieces if you aren't even looking?" She studied the layout, already planning her next move.

"Who says I'm not looking?"

Jane gasped and turned when the voice didn't come from the man pacing in front of her. Her eyes met the green gaze of another Loki. The clone smiled wickedly at her before turning back to the chessboard. Jane looked him over. He was an exact copy of the real Loki. Once they’d entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, Loki had donned some kind of gold armor. Jane had no idea where it came from but his copy was wearing it also.

She smiled and reached out to touch the clone. Loki stopped pacing to watch her. He smirked. Her innocent curiosity was...nice. He was not used to others having any interest in his magic. No one beyond Frigga had found it valuable. Battles were not won with “tricks.” His smirk turned into a slight scowl. How many times had his “tricks” gotten himself and Thor out of trouble? Loki focused again on Jane.

Jane leaned as she reached out and her hand passed through what would have been Loki’s forearm. Her fingers tingled and she brought them close, looking for any sign her hand was different. “He’s not solid?” She looked up at the real Loki.

“No. I am able to make as many copies of myself as needed but they do not possess matter. It is an illusion.”

Someone clapped slowly from the doorway and interrupted Jane before she could continue to question Loki. “Impressive. Now, let’s talk about the trick you pulled to get down here.”

The clone flickered out as Loki made his way to Jane’s side. She stood from the table.

“I do not appreciate your tone, mortal. You have brought us here, made us wait.” Loki pointed at the chess board. “Distracted us with a mindless Midgardian child’s toy.”

Jane spoke then. “Actually, chess is considered the “thinking man’s” game.” Loki ignored her and kept his eyes on the tall, dark man who was missing one eye.

Fury smirked back, not intimidated in the least and finally looked down at Jane. “Dr. Foster, I’m sorry to bring you in like this but I thought we made it clear last time, which might I remind you was only about a week ago, that we do not take alien visits lightly.”

“And like I told you last time, this isn’t my fault.” Fury cocked an eyebrow at her. “Ok sure, I hit Thor with my car. I’ll give you that one but I had no idea who or what he was.” She gestured around them with her hands. “And it all worked out fine, didn’t it? You guys have an extra member for that team thing you’re doing.” This time, Fury gave her a hard look. “Which I don’t know anything about.” She looked up at Loki and pointed. “This...this I _definitely_ didn’t have anything to do with.”

“She speaks the truth….might I have your name, mortal?” Loki was taller than Fury but both men stood rigid. “I’m Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“She speaks the truth, Nick Fury. Lady Jane did not summon my brother or myself. I was sent by the all-father to patrol your realm.”

“Patrol? For what? We haven’t noticed any suspicious activity.”

Loki smiled at Fury but it carried no humor. “Nor would you. This threat is far beyond you, mortal.”

“Look, we get it. Ok? You and your brother are gods and we’re just peons who should bend a knee. That’s nice. Not that it’s gonna happen so why don’t you just finish the pompous act and tell us what the hell is going on?”

The stormy look that gathered on Loki’s face made Jane intervene. She stepped between the two. “Do I have to break up pissing matches all night?” Fury stepped back. Loki remained where he was but his brow furrowed at Jane. “It’s an earth saying...whatever.” She turned to Fury. “He’s talking about Frost Giants. Thor said Asgard had received information suggesting the Frost Giants of Jodentime--”

“Jotunheim.” Loki interrupted.

“Yeah, there. They could be planning an attack on Midgard...well earth.” She pointed over her shoulder at Loki. “Thor left Loki here to make sure we had protection.”

Fury studied her then looked back at Loki. “So what are you? Some kind of special warrior or something? A guard?”

“I am Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard. It seems you have already encountered my brother.”

“Thor’s brother, huh? So, why you Dr. Foster?” He glanced back down at her. “Why didn’t Thor bring him to us?”

“My assignment does not require you. I am to stay with Lady Jane and monitor any unusual activity from your realm.”

“And just exactly how do you plan on doing this “monitoring” from Dr. Foster’s lab?” Fury crossed his arms.

“I am the greatest sorcerer in the nine realms. I have wards placed in interdimensional pockets around this...earth. If Jotunheim does act foolishly and invade your realm, I shall know it.”

“You do? When did you do that?” Jane looked curiously at the prince.

He smiled at her. “Here and there. To you it would seem the blink of an eye.”

She blushed at the look he was giving her. _Oh, he looks too impressed with himself._

Jane turned to Fury. “See? We’re fine. You’re fine. The planet is in good hands. Can we go back to my lab now? I’m sure Erik and Darcy are freaking out by now.”

Fury motioned with a hand and two guards started to approach them. “I’m going to need more answers, Dr. Foster. I have a lot of questions.”

Loki reached out and suddenly pulled Jane into side. She squeaked a little, startled. “Lady Jane has told you enough. You may question me at a later date, of my choosing. But you are to leave her and her friends out of this. I am not here to harm anyone, mortal but do not test me. I am to protect Lady Jane and I will do so, no matter what.”

He looked down at Jane and spoke softly while smiling. “Shall we retire to your lab now?”

Jane nodded but then spoke. “Wait, how are we--”

Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his front; chest to chest. Her arms came up to wrap around his waist instinctively. He smirked back at Fury. “Til next time, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Fury blinked and they were gone. He brought his hands to his hips and sighed heavily.

“Well...shit.”


	4. Blood Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The age I use is in earth years since I'm not even going to try and do the math on how many hundreds or thousands of years an Asgardian would be at our age 9, lol.
> 
> No beta. All my mistakes.

_“Loki!”_

_ The dark, young prince held in a chuckle as he shifted silently around the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind, careful not to fall from the branch he knelt upon. His brother was so close but as usual, Thor failed to see what was right in front of his face. _

_ “Loki! We said no magic. No tricks, brother.” Thor scanned the treeline again but saw nothing. Loki was younger but not by much. He was smaller than Thor but the light haired prince had to admit, he was much more cunning. “Am I to take down every tree?” _

_ Nine year old Loki smirked. It was always about strength with Thor. He watched his brother come closer. Reaching out he snapped his wrist and a double of himself appeared in front of Thor. _

_ Thor, shocked for a moment, stepped back but then lunged forward hoping to wrap his arms around his little brother. He was shocked when he went face first into the grass under the tree canopy. “Loki! We said no magic!” _

_ Loki jumped down from the tree and held his hand out toward his fallen brother. “I believe you said no magic. I never agreed to such a thing.” Thor grabbed his hand and as he pulled himself up, he swept his foot out and sent Loki into the grass. “That trick will only work so many times, brother.” _

_ Loki laughed into the grass before rolling over onto his back. “And yet...you have fallen for it every time.” He gave his older brother a rather cheeky grin. Thor just smiled back and reached down to return his brother’s favor. _

_ Loki reached up to grab his hand and his arm had turned a deep shade of blue. Markings in his skin covering the back of his hand and going up his forearm. He looked at it confused and then back at Thor but Thor wasn’t there. He looked around, panicked. Where were the trees? The grass? The sun? He stood and turned but everywhere he looked, all he saw was....ice. _

_ “Thor!” His head swam as he spun in circles, calling out as loud as he could. “THOR!” Loki looked down and gasped. Both his arms were covered blue and had the same markings as before. His breathing sped up. He was cold. So, so cold but it didn’t seem to touch him. He started to run, not caring what direction he went in. The faster he went, the more ice gathered around him until it walled him in. He scratched at the solid mass in front of him, screaming and clawing. Everything was growing red. The ice, the snow. It was all red. Blood, it reminded him of blood. _

_ “NO!” _

* * *

 

 Erik rounded the table Jane was sitting at and pointed at her screen. “I’m telling you the calculation is off.”

“Then what is it, Erik? I’ve done the math a thousand times. This _has_ to be right.” Jane took a sip of her fifth cup of coffee and it was only noon.

Erik stared at the screen quietly then looked around. “Where is Loki? I haven’t seen him today.”

Jane turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me you’re actually concerned over our tricky guest. As much bitching as you did to get Thor to take him back.”

“And I still stand by my bitching. I don’t trust him.”

“Erik, they were stories. You were a kid. He’s been here for two weeks and you’ve questioned the hell out of him and he’s been nothing but patient with you. Although, I can see you’re annoying the shit out of him.” She smiled at her friend and mentor. “Did you really think he had sex with a horse?”

Erik shifted his feet and looked everywhere but at Jane.

“You did! Erik, you’re a scientist. How could you possibly think those stories are real?”

“Might I remind you that only a little over three weeks ago, one of the characters in those stories fell from the sky and you hit him with your car? Twice!”

Jane blushed and turned back around to keep working. “Yeah, well that’s different than someone turning himself into a horse to have sex. He’s able to manipulate matter. If he wanted a six legged horse, he can just create one which he explained is what he did.”

“Regardless of what I think is real and what isn’t, he’s the God of Mischief. I don’t see how my arguments against him staying are any less valid.” Erik looked down and went back to studying the calculations he held.

“Ok, first, he isn’t a god. There’s no such thing. And second, you’re still basing everything on stories you heard as a child. Thor said he was devious and liked to play tricks on people but I fail to see how that makes him dangerous. Besides, if he has any title it would be Prince of Mischief given what I know of the hierarchy of Asgard. Which isn’t much.” She went on typing at the computer.

Erik rolled his eyes. “Fine. I wasn’t asking about him to get into an argument. I was asking because I think he can help us.” He pointed to the graph she’d handed him. “You told me he offered to help with all this. Well, I think it’s time the “prince” pulled his weight.”

Jane stood and turned to Erik. “Do me a favor? When we ask him about this, don’t phrase it like that. The guy is here to keep us safe. I’d say he’s already pulling enough weight.”

Erik sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt but only because I trust your judgement. I still don’t like it but I’ve never known you to be a bad judge of character.” He smiled warmly at her and she grinned back.

“I love you, Erik.” Jane hugged him close.

“Yeah I know. I get that a lot.” Jane’s snarky comeback was interrupted by a shout.

“NO!”

Startled into motion, she rounded Erik and made her way to the ladder leading to the attic where she knew Loki liked to “retire.” She climbed as quickly as she could without slipping and poked her head up through the opening, looking around frantically.

Erik had made his way to the bottom of the ladder. “Jane, what is it?”

Finally she spotted Loki in the far left corner of the attic. He was laying on an old couch and seemed to be asleep. She saw him twitch and looked down at Erik. “I think he’s having a nightmare.” She went to pull herself up into the attic when Erik whispered sternly. “Are you sure you should bother him? What if he lashes out?”

“Erik, I can’t just let him flop around like a fish, screaming his head off.” No further conversation needed, she pulled up and stood. Jane bent to brush the dust off her jeans and looked around. They never came up here except to store equipment or furniture they were no longer using. The dust visibly floated about in the air, thick.

_ How did Loki even stand being up here? _

The prince twitched again and she moved towards him, slowly. “Loki?” She didn’t whisper but she didn’t shout either. The last thing she wanted was to startle him and be turned into some freaky thing. If he could even do that but she wasn’t about to test that thought. “Loki?” She tried a little louder, reached out and gently ran her fingers along his forearm. He was wearing his “casual” outfit and had the sleeves rolled up. It was rather warm in the attic but his skin was ice cold. She glanced down his body, confused. How in the hell was he cold? Was he sick? Could he even get sick here?

Jane sat in the small space next to his side. She kept one hand on his arm and reached up to his face with the other. “Loki?” Before she was able to touch him his eyes flashed open. She gasped. _Were his eyes red just now?_

“Lady Jane.” His voice was hoarse and sleepy. A small shiver went over her. She swallowed hard and ducked her head, unable to hold his green gaze.

“You uh, you were yelling. I think you were having a nightmare.” They both looked at where she held his forearm and she jerked her hand away, turning a little pink.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath. Where in Valhalla had his dream come from? And what did it mean? He leaned up and opened his eyes, his glance going to Jane even though she wouldn’t look at him. His unease from the dream faded quickly as he turned his focus to what his proximity was doing to the color of her skin. He smirked as he sat up, coming even closer to her.

“My apologies, Lady Jane. I did not wish to alarm anyone. I had no intention of sleeping but my mind had other plans it would seem.” He was so close to her. The closest he'd ever been and his breath as he spoke raised goosebumps along her neck and shoulder.

Jane swallowed hard again and managed to reply, albeit a little breathless. "That's...that's ok. I was... _we_ were worried something had happened." She risked a glance up and wished she hadn't. His eyes...

"Worried about me, my Midgardian?" Loki's voice dropped low and he moved a fraction closer. Jane's eyes fell to his lips and she licked her own.

"Of course...of course I'd...we'd--" She stopped talking and sucked in a deep breath as his hand, warm now, slid slowly along her left cheek. Jane watched his eyes slowly make their way down her face and land on her lips. He started to lean just a bit closer and her eyes drooped, preparing to close when he kissed her, then Erik shouted from below.

"Jane! What's going on? Is he ok, are you ok?"

The moment broken, her eyes opened wider and she pulled back, completely red now. Jane stood up nervously and fidgeted. "We um...there are some graphs, some readings I mean." She huffed and smiled down at him quickly. "Could you come downstairs? We think you could help us with something."

Loki grinned back at her and stood, again invading her space. He leaned down to speak softly to her. "I will assist with anything you wish...Jane."

She shivered again when he said her name. They were so close and he was so tall. And god, did he smell good. Like leather and something spicy. She reached up and placed her hand against his tunic when he reached for her. “Loki, what--”

There was a flash and suddenly they were standing behind Erik. The older man turned and Jane yanked her hand away from the prince. Her face was still on fire but Loki had turned to Erik. “I believe Doctor Foster requested my help with a problem you are having.”


End file.
